Hablando Entre Sueños
by Night Star Aurummind
Summary: Nike lleva casi dos años viviendo en el palacio del Rey Sol. Qué pasa cuando su inconsciente deja de ver a Livi como un niño y comienza a verlo como un adulto? Un sueño le revela sus deseos más oscuros pero, ella tiene un problema: habla dormida. ¿Qué hará Livius cuando la escuche? ¿Podrá resistir la tentación?¿Podrá Nike aceptar ese nuevo lado suyo? Lean y averígüenlo. Lemon Li/Ni
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o la historia de the world is still beautifull me pertenecen. Sólo me divierto con ellos :P

N/A.: Los pensamientos aparecerán entre comillas, los diálogos con línea de diálogo y los sueños o recuerdos en itálica.

Había pasado más de un año desde que Nike Remercier llegó al Reino del Sol. En todo ese tiempo, no sólo aprendió a amar a la nación, sino también a su soberano, el Rey Sol, Livius I. Pero pese al tiempo transcurrido, la relación entre ellos no pasaba más de simples e inocentes besos robados.

Nike se encontraba en el jardín privado, entre unos arbustos escondiéndose de Neil y la institutriz de turno.

"Odio esas clases… Haz esto, haz lo otro, las reinas no deben comportarse así…"

—¡Agh! —protestó.

Luego recordaba porqué hacía todo aquello.

"Debo ser una esposa digna de Livi" pensó mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la oficina de su esposo.

Livius había cambiado desde que la conoció, ya no era tan frío ni cruel. Incluso tenía momentos en los que se comportaba acorde a un chico de su edad. Dieciséis años tenía ya pero apenas había crecido de altura en todo ese tiempo. Nike rió al recordarlo.

"Antes debía agacharme para estar a su altura". Pero ahora casi no era necesario, aunque igual le seguía llevando unos buenos quince centímetros. "De a poco se está convirtiendo en un hombre". Sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa duró poco ya que otra vos en su mente habló. "Siempre fue un hombre, ¿o no notas cómo te mira?"

—La mirada de Livi… — Esa mirada traviesa y seria a la vez que siempre le dedica cuando la va a besar inadvertidamente. Esa mirada que hace brotar sentimientos extraños en su interior… Nike se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.

"Livi me mira como una mujer…"

—¿Otra vez te escapaste? —Dijo Livi detrás de ella.

Un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

—Nike ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

Esto sólo hizo que se sonrojara más. Prácticamente, Livi estaba sobre ella, ambos escondidos entre los arbustos. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. "¿Acaso Livi puede escucharlo?" Se quedó inmóvil. Normalmente, ya lo habría apartado pero sus nervios no la dejaban moverse.

Livius la miraba a los ojos. Parecía ida. Se acercó más a ella y repitió su , y lo más sorprendente era lo cerca que estaban y ella no lo apartaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, tendría que hacerla reaccionar. La tomó por el cuello y la besó. Era un beso inocente, como los que siempre le robaba. Él ya se estaba anticipando al empujón cuando Nike lo trajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

Su cuerpo no le respondía y actuaba por su cuenta, había agarrado a Livi y lo estaba besando de esa forma tan escandalosa. Sus cuerpos se habían enlazado en un abrazo pasional. Nike entre abrió los labios y Livius aprovechó a insertar su lengua. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, un gemido escapó de Nike. Fue el turno de Livius de quedar sorprendido e inmovil. Nunca la había escuchado hacer un sonido tan… sensual. Verla allí con su rostro sonrojado y esa mirada ensombrecida por el deseo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Esa imagen sumada al gemido hizo que su sangre comenzara a ir a otras partes de su cuerpo, mientras que un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Nike-sama —llamaban las sirvientas.

Eso hizo que Nike volviera en sí. Con el rostro bordó, apartó a Livi y escapó en dirección al origen de esa voz mientras miles de pensamientos y sensaciones la invadían.

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo pude besarlo de esa forma? Encima ese ruido… Pensará que soy una pervertida…"

"¿Pero viste su mirada?"Preguntó otra vez esa voz.

"La mirada de Livi en ese momento…" Esos ojos azul marino mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto, recordar el rostro del Rey Sol le provocaba un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, incluso, más al sur. "…eran de deseo."

—Nike-sama, ¿dónde se había metido? —La regañó Ranra mientras regresaban con la institutriz.

* * *

Nike no pudo concentrarse por el resto del día. Su corazón no paraba de latirle con fuerza mientras sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recordaba su encuentro de esa tarde. ¿Qué le diría la próxima vez que lo viera? ¿Debía disculparse por su comportamiento?

"El no parecía molesto" El rubor invadió sus mejillas por enésima vez ese día.

—Nike-sama, creo que deberíamos dejar las lecciones por hoy —dijo con preocupación Neil —. No la encuentro bien.

—¿A qué te refieres, Neil?

Suspiró con exasperación.

—Por lo pronto, llevo hablándole hace quince minutos y no logro que me responda.

—Lo siento, no soy yo misma el día de hoy.

El mayordomo la miró con preocupación.

—Livius-sama comentó que tenía un poco de fiebre, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar.

Se levantó de su mesa de estudio y le agradeció a Neil. Luego de retirarse, le pidió a sus criadas que le alcanzaran la cena al cuarto y que le prepararan el baño. Sinceramente, lo que menos quería Nike era encontrarse con Livi hasta volver a la normalidad.

"¿Qué harás esta noche? Él irá a dormir contigo"

"Con más razón, me iré a dormir temprano".

Cuando salió del baño, se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. La luz de la ventana del estudio de Livius seguía encendida mientras vislumbraba dos figuras moverse.

Suspiró aliviada. Podría dormirse sin problemas.

_Livius entró a la habitación oscura. Ella intentó hacerse la dormida, pero no pudo engañarlo._

_—Sé que estás despierta, Nike — se acercó a ella._

_Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada. Sabía que estaba enojado, su tono lo decía todo. Hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento._

_—Lo siento mucho, Livi. No debí comportarme así. _

_—Exactamente, no debiste evitarme después de "eso" — se comenzó a quitar la camisa._

_Ante el ruido de la tela al caer, Nike lo miró por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. Livius tenía la misma expresión que esa mañana. Sentía como esa mirada quemaba su piel y la hacía encender en lo más profundo de su ser. Livius se acercó predadoramente a ella. Tenía el torso al descubierto. La blancura de su piel y el brillo de su sedoso cabello negro era resaltado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana._

_Extendió su mano para levantar su barbilla._

_—¿No estás enojado por "eso"?_

_Negó con la cabeza— Estoy enojado porque estuviste evitándome —se acercó a su rostro y se humedeció los labios —. Quiero que me compenses. Quiero… más… _

_—¿Eh? — fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir ya que los labios de Livius estaban sobre los de ella, devorándola apasionadamente._

* * *

El Rey Sol abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormía su reina y se dirigió a la cama. Estaba por amanecer y Nike dormía profundamente. Estaba actuando extraño. Lo había estado evitando, lo sabía. No debió reaccionar así a su beso. La había asustado, estaba seguro. Pero cada beso, cada abrazo, hacía que fuese más difícil controlarse. Aunque Nike no lo viera aún como tal, él era un hombre y tenía las necesidades de uno…

Se fue despojando de su ropa en su camino hacia el lecho. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y besó a Nike en la frente. Nike balbuceó.

Reprimió una risita. Era común que Nike hablase dormida. Pero él ya se había acostumbrado y no se despertaba con sus conversaciones. La observó un rato más. Su rostro al dormir lo llenaba siempre de paz.

—Li..us…—suspiró entre sueños.

"¿Acaso la desperté?" pensó él.

—Mmm… más…por favor— rogó.

"Seguramente está soñando con comida"

—Ah…más…Livi…

Si Livius no hubiera pasado ya por este tipo de sueños, habría pensado mal. Seguramente, soñaba con comida y que él se la estaba dando. De hecho, ese sueño ya lo había tenido y esa noche, Livius no había podido pegar un ojo al escucharla gemir su nombre. Recordaba el calor que había sentido hasta que ella dijo que quería otra porción de pastel.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo por ese malentendido. Jamás Nike, siendo lo inocente que era, podría tener un sueño así. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que le escuchó esa noche…

—Livi..us..Ah…tócame…—dijo entre gemidos.

Se tapó la boca para evitar que saliera un grito de sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? Se acercó a ella. Notó que se retorcía.

—Por…favor….ahí…abajo…tócame, Livius…

Livius… nunca su nombre sonó tan sexy como en ese momento… No era Livi, el niño…Era Livius, el hombre. En su inconscente, él había dejado de ser un niño.

No podía controlarse. Respiraba pesadamente y le costaba tragar. No podía soportarlo. Si no hacía algo, iba a tomarla en ese instante. Le dio la espalda para no verla, era inútil, aún la oía y la sentía temblar. Y él estaba muy excitado y el roce de las sábanas no lo ayudaban. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Era lo único que podía hacer. Necesitaba desesperadamente liberar esa tensión. Se encerró en el baño y, sentado sobre una silla, cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba que realmente era él quien hacía que Nike produciera esos sonidos tan sexies. Incluso, si prestaba atención, podía escucharla…

Nike despertó de su sueño, se encontraba sola en la cama. Livi no estaba. Había sido un sueño. Pero la sensación que le dejó era muy real. Sentía una gran humedad entre sus piernas y mucho, mucho calor. Se removió en la cama. Fue una mala idea, el roce con las sábanas era exquisito para calmar ese ardor que sentía. Miró el reloj, eran las seis y media. Aún le quedaba media hora para despertarse. Intentó volverse a dormir. Era imposible en esas condiciones. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, jamás lo había hecho. Sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacía cuando sentían la necesidad… Ella no lo había necesitado, hasta ahora…

Deslizó una mano hasta su ropa interior. Estaba empapada. Soñar con Livius de esa forma le había producido aquello.

—Livi…—susurró mientras acariciaba la fina tela que la separaba de su femineidad—.No, Livius…

Livius era el nombre del hombre que la había tocado en sus sueños, no su dulce Livi… Rememoró el sueño mientras se daba placer por primera vez. Exploraba su cuerpo y encontraba partes que nunca pensó que serían tan sensibles. Inmersa en sus sensaciones, no pudo oír la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente.

Cuando pensó que había logrado calmar su deseo por Nike, Livius decidió volver a acostarse. Seguramente, Nike ya estaría soñando con otra cosa. Pero nada lo habría preparado para la escena que ocurría en la cama. Nike estaba despierta… Gimiendo su nombre mientras se tocaba…

El Rey Sol, caracterizado por su voluntad de hierro, estaba totalmente desarmado ante esa imagen. Ya no lo resistía. Él no era el único que tenía esas necesidades, eso lo reconfortó y le dio el coraje para hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

Nike sintío cómo alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

—Estos son los deberes de un esposo —le susurró al oído al tiempo que una de sus manos se internaba bajo su ropa interior.

Nike vio sus ojos, era el Livius de sus sueños otra vez. Él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus manos recorría ese cuerpo exquisito. La volvió hacia él y la besó transmitiéndole todo su deseo. Y ella se dejó llevar por esa ilusión que le regalaba su mente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rey, sus músculos bien formados, su espalda, incluso se atrevió a tocar sus bien formados glúteos. Livius tomó su mano y la colocó en su parte que más atención necesitaba.

Nike tomó su miembro y lo acarició. Livius no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. En respuesta a ese placer, Livius insertó un dedo en la intimidad de Nike, ganándose así más gemidos por parte de ella.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

—Nike-sama, es hora de levantarse —llamó una de las criadas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La muchacha se paró de un saltó. El sueño había terminado.

—¡Ya voy!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

—No vamos a parar ahora ¿o sí? —dijo la voz ronca de Livius mientras seguía acariciando su parte más intima.

Nike palideció. ¿No estaba soñando?

Miró a su esposo, su respiración estaba agitada, su rostro sonrojado y tenía esa mirada diabólica llena de deseo… Pero la prueba más contundente era esa mano intrusa en su ropa interior, la mano de Livius.

—No fue un sueño…—Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Livius recuperó su mano y lamió sus dedos de manera muy seductora sin romper el contacto visual con Nike. Ante esto, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fue a su rostro. Todas esas caricias, todos esos besos, esos gemidos, los había hecho él. Y ella también lo había tocado de esa forma tan pervertida y descarada. El terror se dibujó en su rostro, no sólo por la vergüenza que sentía por sus actos, sino también porque una parte de ella ansiaba continuar.

—Livius-sama, usted también debe levantarse —dijo Neil al abrir la puerta—. Tiene una reunión con el embajador de…

El mayordomo paró en seco ante la escena. Nike con la camisola desarreglada, los labios enrojecidos y un sonrojo creciente al notar su presencia y el rey, a punto de abalanzarse cual león sobre su presa, que ahora le dirigía su mirada asesina. Siempre tuvo la costumbre de tocar, ese día por su atropello y apuro no tocó…

"Quiero que la tierra me trague". Pensó Neil.

—Siento mucho la interrupción —se disculpó un abochornado Leim—. Volveré desp…

Pero Nike no lo dejó terminar la frase que salió a toda velocidad y se encerró en el baño ante la atónita mirada de los dos hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Nike, sal de ahí! —gritó el molesto rey mientras golpeaba la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Abre en este instante o tiraré la puerta abajo!¡Maldición! ¿Puedes decirme qué rayos pasó? —apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta—¿Hice algo mal? —susurró.

"No fuiste tú, Livi. Fui yo." Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. "Las cosas que hice…Que te hice hacerme…"

Livius escuchó un sollozo. La preocupación lo invadió. La había asustado. Se maldijo por no poder frenar sus instintos.

—¡Nike, déjame entrar! ¡Es una órden! —golpeó con más ímpetu la puerta. —Haré lo que desees, pero por favor…sal de allí…

—Vete…—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—¡VETE! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame sola! —le gritó.

Esas palabras de rechazo se clavaron como puñales en su corazón. Su mirada se ensombreció.

—Si así lo deseas. No te molestaré más.

Nike escuchó los pasos alejarse; estaba sola.

Nike deambulaba por el bosque del palacio. Se había dado un baño, puesto ropa limpia y escapado por la ventana. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba tiempo.

En los próximos días, Nike no se cruzaba con Livius. Las lecciones y las comidas las tomaba en su habitación, el resto del tiempo, lo pasaba fuera del castillo. Livi tampoco había vuelto a dormir por las noches a su lado, tampoco le dejaba las flores de siempre sobre la cómoda de su habitación.

Lo había lastimado, lo sabía. Pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, menos sin comprender qué le había sucedido. Se sentía sucia y culpable. Culpable porque se había sentido tan bien. Jamás había hablado mucho de esos temas con sus hermanas, abuela o madre. Siempre le inculcaron que debía entregarse al hombre que amaba, su esposo. Pero que también debía mantenerse pura para que su poder no se corrompiera. ¿Cómo podría mantenerse pura, si hacía algo tan pecaminoso y lo disfrutaba tanto? Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Tenía tantas preguntas…

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su pelea. Todas las noches soñaba con él. Desde situaciones cotidianas hasta aquellos que hacían encender su interior. Todas las mañanas, al despertarse, esperaba verlo a su lado. Pero, al no encontrarlo, rompía a llorar. Extrañaba a su Livi, más que cualquier cosa. Extrañaba su risa, sus conversaciones, cómo la molestaba, sus besos…

La tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro claramente. Y sus criadas estaban preocupadas. Por lo que tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Esa tarde, Nike estaba observado por la ventana de su habitación, como se le había hecho costumbre, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Nike-chan, soy Bardwin. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Realmente no estoy de ánimo, Bard.

Siendo lo manipulador que era, utilizó una excusa para entrar.

—Es sobre Livius, hoy se desmayó…

No terminó la frase que Nike cruzó a zancadas la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Livi?

Bard se escabulló en la habitación.

—Menti —rió mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El rubio se sentó a los pies de la cama y la observó detenidamente.

—Podrías explicarme qué sucedió para que evites a Livius con tanto esmero.

Su triste rostro se sonrojó levemente.

—Seguro tienes una idea—dijo tímidamente.

—Sí, pero quiero escucharlo de ti, Nike-chan.

—Es…vergonzoso…—se abrazó a sí misma.

—Prometo no reirme.

Nike se armó de valor. No imaginaba contándoselo a Bardwin. Pero, pensándolo mejor, era quién más experiencia tenía al respecto.

—Veras, hace unas semanas que no soy yo misma…—Lo miró esperando que entendiese a qué se refería, pero el hombre la instaba con la mirada a que continuase— No pienso, siento ni actúo normalmente cuando estoy cerca de Livi.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces fuera de lo normal?

Suspiró. Esto era difícil.

—Cuando estoy demasiado cerca de él tengo esta sensación extraña. Como mariposas en el estómago que de repente se encienden y… tengo…eh…calor y solo quiero….—Bardwin no podia creer que fuera fisicamente posible que una persona se pusiera tan roja como Nike en ese momento— Por favor, no me hagas decirlo…

Bardwin decidió que era mejor dejar de hacerla sufrir así. Ya se había divertido viéndola tratando de explicarse.

—Lo que sientes es perfectamente normal, Nike-chan. Es sólo otra cara del amor. Es deseo por el otro, en el sentido más primitivo y físico posible.

—No creo que sea normal como dices. Hice que Livi hiciera cosas… Es sólo un niño y acabo de corromperlo con mi depravación y…

El rubio alzó su mano para hacerla callar y la miró seriamente.

—Creo que tu mente no logra dares cuenta lo que tu cuerpo ya sabe —suspiró—. Livius no es un niño. Es un hombre de casi diecisiete años. Y puedo asegurarte que lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo hizo de buen grado y sin que tú lo obligases.

Se quedó callada. Era cierto, Livius no era un niño. Una parte de ella lo sabía y se lo recordaba constantemente.

—Y creo que no has notado lo mucho que ha intentado luchar contra esos mismos impulsos que a tí te aquejan en estos momentos.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Livi sentía también ese fuego abrasador…

—¡Por Dios! ¡Es un adolescente! ¿En qué crees que piensan los adolescentes? ¡En sexo! Son un mar de hormonas incontrolables, en especial los muchachos. ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Livius cada vez que lo besas?

—Bueno yo..

—..o lo abrazas? ¿o duermen en la misma cama? Ese chico tiene una voluntad de hierro, pero todo tiene un límite. Y el límite de él fue… honestamente ¿qué hiciste para que perdiera la cordura así?

Nike se acercó y le susurró al oído toda la historia. El beso en los arbustos, el sueño, la realidad que confundió con el sueño…todo…

—Entonces, cuando me desperté estaba sola y no pude evitar hacer eso y él salió de la nada. No sabía que había dormido conmigo…

Fue el turno de Bardwin de sonrojarse. Pobre Livius. Era su deber como tío ayudarlo a él y a su totalmente despistada esposa.

—Creo saber que sucedió.

—¿Ah, si?

—Sí. ¿Hablas dormida?

Asintió.

—¡Pobre Livius! —se lamentó.

—¿Por qué? Siempre pudo dormir pese a ello.

Quería golpearla ante su ignorancia.

—No acabas de decirme que estabas teniendo un sueño erótico sobre mi sobrino? —Nike se sonrojó ante esa palabra—¿No crees que pudo escapársete algo mientras dormías?

Nike abrió los ojos como platos. Livi no sólo sabía que era una pervertida por tocarse, sino que también sabía que tenía esos sueños.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces, por qué no estaba allí cuando desperté? ¿Por qué salió de la nada después de que yo ya había empezado a…—era demasiado para ella terminar esa frase.

—Nike-chan, seguramente había ido al baño a hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste después.

—¿Eh?

—¡Pobre muchacho! Lograr liberar esa tensión para después encontrarse con semejante escena.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿cómo que liberar tensión?

—¿Nike, tienes idea de lo que significa para un hombre encontrar a la mujer que ama gimiendo su nombre entre sueños? ¿O siquiera el efecto que tiene?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Los hombres somos mucho más proclives a esas sensaciones que describes y es frecuente que recurramos o dos soluciones. Obtenemos placer junto al objeto de nuestro deseo o nos auto administramos ese placer… Ahí abajo…

—Quieres decir que Livi estaba…

—Exactamente. Y cuando terminó se encontró contigo en esa posición. Es imposible que un hombre pueda controlarse. Es como si llevaras días sin comer, dejaran frente a ti el más exquisito manjar y te dijeran no lo comas… Es imposible resistir esa tentación.

Nike miró al suelo. A Livi le había gustado verla así… No le había desagradado. No lo había forzado a hacer algo que no quería.

—¿No lo forcé entonces?

—No, sólo le hiciste una fantasía realidad a un adolescente. Bueno, hasta que te entró el pánico. Después debió ser una horrible pesadilla para nuestro Livi.

—¿Herí sus sentimientos?

—Más que eso. Su hombría. Que nos rechacen así nos hace sentir que.. bueno, que no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos. Que no complacimos a nuestra pareja. ¿Hizo algo que no te gustara o te lastimara?

—No…—recordó los dedos de su amado hacienda maravillas bajo su ropa interior y esa Mirada cuando lamió sus dedos…

Bardwin la miró mientras hiperventilaba.

—No voy a preguntar ni quiero saber qué estás recordando.

Esperó a que Nike se calmara para poder proseguir.

—Creo saber cuál fue el problema. De repente empezaste a ver a Livi como lo que es, tu esposo y un hombre. Pero no lo asimilaste a tiempo. Tu cuerpo avanzó a pasos agigantados mientras que tu mente quedó atrasada. Actuaste por instinto y cuando te diste cuenta que no estabas soñando, entraste en pánico ante estas sensaciones nuevas y reales.

Ahora sí se sentía culpable. Había actuado como una tonta. Todo por miedo, por no comprender lo que le ocurría. Lo peor era que había lastimado a Livi.

—Sentir deseo o excitación por tu pareja no es algo malo ni sucio. Es la forma más maravillosa de demostrarnos nuestro amor. Es confiarle al otro nuestro ser y volvernos uno solo.

Se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Nike lo miró a los ojos. Bardwin vio cómo las lágrimas asomaban por esos orbes esmeraldas.

—Ya que lo has entendido, es momento de solucionarlo ¿no crees?

Nike asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Pero le dije que no quería verlo. De hecho, el no ha venido a verme desde entonces. ¿Cómo haré que me perdone? No querrá escucharme.

Una sonrisa maliciosa familiar se dibujó en el rostro del Primer Ministro.

—¡Oh! Creo que hay una forma de que te perdone cualquier cosa. —le guiñó un ojo.

Por alguna razón, Nike tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

—Livius-sama, ese era todo el trabajo del día de hoy. —dijo un satisfecho Neil.

Livius se reclinó contra su silla y miró el reloj. Era casi medianoche. Hacía varios días que no acababa tan temprano.

—¿Estás seguro?

El hombre asintió mientras acomodaba las cortinas. El Rey Sol se relajó en su lugar y giró el asiento para contemplar a través de la ventana. Las luces del cuarto de Nike estaban apagadas. Probablemente ya estaba dormida. Suspiró. Quería verla. Pero ella no. Y terco como era, había decidido no molestarla más hasta que deseara lo contrario. Deseo… No podía quitarse esas imágenes de la mente. Quería poseerla, hacerla suya. Mostrarle que no era un niño, que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, SU mujer.

No había podido dormir bien desde que se separaron. La extrañaba. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo estaría, qué habría hecho, si ya lo había perdonado… No creía haber hecho nada malo, pero por alguna razón, Nike se había asustado al descubrir que no estaba soñando… a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada. La amaba demasiado y ansiaba poder arreglar las cosas.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará, Bard? —preguntó Nike.

—Absolutamente.

—No puedo andar por los pasillos con estas pintas. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien me ve?

—Para eso es la capa. Y, en cualquier caso, hice retirar a los guardias de camino a su recámara.

—Ah…¿Y cómo sabes que está allí?

—Ya lo hablé con Neil. Me avisará cuando esté por ir.

—Neil también sabe de esto? —Preguntó aterrada.

En ese momento, vieron cómo las cortinas de la ventana de la oficina del rey se abrían y cerraban.

—Ya es hora.

—Buena suerte, Hime-sama. —Dijeron las criadas al unísono, después de todo, ellas habían llamado a Bardwin y la habían ayudado a arreglarse.

—Da lo mejor. —Dijo este último mientras la empujaba al pasillo.

Nike suspiró. Sus ojos brillaban por la determinación. Ese día lo haría. Arreglaría las cosas.

Liivius abrió la puerta de su recámara y entró, ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces. Colocó su chaqueta en una silla cercana a su enorme cama y se quitó los zapatos. Quedó de pie frente a la ventana por donde los rayos de luna se colaban. Se estaba por desabrochar la camisa cuando escucho una voz del otro lado de la habitación, su voz.

—Livi…

Se volvió hacia ella. Estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete adornado con dos flores, una negra y otra roja. Lo que le llamo la atención fue la gran capa que cubría toda su figura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde…

—Vine a disculparme por…—inspiró sonoramente— por lo del otro día.

—Por cuál de todas ellas? —preguntó mordazmente.

"Realmente está molesto".

—Por todas, por haberme encerrado en el baño, por pedirte que me dejaras sola, por evitarte…

Un silencio colmó la habitación. Esperaba que le dijera algo. Que le reprochara, que la molestara, cualquier cosa…

—Quiero una explicación. Quiero saber por qué…

—Oh Livi, estaba tan pero tan avergonzada. Creí que te había forzado a hacer esas cosas. Temía que pensaras que era…que era una per… pervertida. —dijo con voz temblorosa.

La respuesta lo sorprendió. ¿Él, forzado? Jamás había hecho algo de tan buen grado. Jamás había deseado tan fervientemente algo. Y en cuanto a lo de pervertida… no le importaba si lo era. De hecho, él mismo se consideraba como tal.

—Pero ya eso no tiene importancia. Me costó comprenderlo, pero ahora soy consciente de lo que provoqué. Lo que te provoqué. Y…—"vamos, Nike, tu puedes decirlo" — he venido a… hacerme responsable por ello. Si así lo deseas.

Las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza, pero debía, no, quería hacerlo. En ese momento, hizo lo que Bard le aconsejó. Tomó aire y con toda la seguridad que podía permitirse, se despojó de la capa y ésta cayó al piso. Nada habría preparado a Livius I para enfrentar a su Nike así. Llevaba un corsé negro de encaje con bordes rojos, muy similar al vestido que llevó en su fiesta de presentación. Unas medias negras envolvían sus largas piernas mientras que un liguero rojo evitaba que se deslizaran.

"Creo que la falta de sueño me está jugando una broma" Pensó el rey, parecía sacado de sus más privados sueños.

No, esto era real. Nike estaba diciéndole abiertamente que lo complacería, y encima en ese atuendo tan irresistible. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar. Pero debía actuar con cuidado. Su orgullo aún estaba lastimado y quería, necesitaba repararlo.

—Dime lo que tú deseas, Nike…

Su nombre pronunciado con esa voz ligeramente teñida por el deseo hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—A ti. —dijo mirando el piso mientras las mariposas revoloteaban por su bajo vientre.

Livius pudo ver con la tenue luz, cómo se ruborizaba y no pudo evitar desearla allí, en ese preciso instante. Nike notó su característica sonrisa maliciosa y esa mirada que tanto la perturbaba.

—Entonces, harás lo que te pida, Nike.

—Sí, Livius…

Su nombre dicho por esos labios sonaba tan sensual que provocó que su erección se volviera más dolorosa. Debía tranquilizarse, él tenía el control en esa situación.

—Ven a mí, Nike — Dijo mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Ella obedeció, pero antes de llegar a estar a menos de tres pasos, la detuvo—. Quiero que gires muy lentamente, quiero verte bien.

—Pero eso es…

—Nike, ahora…—le ordeno y ella comenzó a girar— Más lento, por favor.

Sonrió complacido ante su obediencia. La luz de la luna le permitía verla más claramente. Respiró pesadamente cuando Nike le daba la espalda. Su ropa interior apenas cubría su parte posterior. Quería tocar su firme trasero, pero se contuvo. Cuando terminó de girar y él de admirarla, continuó con su juego.

—Acércate y desvísteme.

Con manos temblorosas, fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su camisa y se la quitó. Trató de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, pero Livius lo hizo por ella al notar su nerviosismo. Había quedado en ropa interior con su pulsante erección sobresaliendo. Nike contuvo la respiración ante la vista que tenía ante sí. Livius notó esto y la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Su cabello negro y brillante, sus ojos penetrantes, esa sonrisa traviesa que la hacía temblar en anticipación…

—Dí que me deseas…—le pidió.

—Ya…sabes que sí…—tartamudeó.

—Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

—Te deseo…—susurró de manera casi inaudible.

—¿Qué dijiste? — inquirió.

—Ya lo dije. —desvió la mirada.

Él la tomó por la cintura y presionó su pelvis contra la de ella, demostrándole su deseo.

—Más fuerte y quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando lo digas. —le exigió.

Le costaba mucho mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía cómo su mirada color zafiro la desnudaba e incluso dejaba al descubierto esos sentimientos extraños y hacía que salieran a la superficie. Quería perderse en ese mar oscuro y turbulento, lleno de deseo, deseo de ella.

—Te deseo, Livius— le dijo totalmente sonrojada pero con la mirada nublada por la lujuria.

Él no pudo resistirlo y la besó. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso tan ansiado. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro con más fuerza que antes y Nike pudo sentir el miembro de Livius entre sus piernas, expectante y duro. Él formo un sendero de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello, donde dejó su marca mientras arrancaba un gemido de su esposa. Nike se cubrió la boca con las manos. Livius la tomó por las muñecas y se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulta ignorar ese delicioso sonido? —Dijo mientras su erección palpitaba.

—Lo siento…

La miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

—¿Por qué pides perdón por algo que me complace?

—Livius…—suspiró.

—Voy a hacerte producir más de esos gemidos. —Dijo sensualmente y con la voz teñida por el deseo mientras jugaba con sus senos por encima del corsé.

Livius masajeaba sus senos mientras Nike gemía más. Ella no podía creer que con solo tocarlos, Livius le produciera tanto placer. Éste se manifestó cuando sus pezones se sentían a través de la tela de su atuendo. Pero no era suficiente para él, quería sentirlos, probarlos… Empujó a Nike sobre la cama boca abajo y se posicionó sobre ella.

—Esto me estorba. —Sus manos trataban de desatar el corsé.

Cuando lo logró, los senos de Nike quedaron libres. Livius la dio vuelta y asaltó esas dos frutas prohibidas con sus manos y boca. Después, enlenteció sus administraciones.

—Ah… Liv…ius… por… favor… No pares.-rogó.

—Con una condición…

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero saber por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo…

Lo pensó por un momento hasta que él pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

—Porque Livi es… tu lado tierno y dulce… del cual me enamoré y Livius es… Livius es… el hombre que veo frente a mí en estos momentos y que a…amo y deseo. —Confesó con la respiración agitada.

Sonrió. Su orgullo se estaba componiendo. Ya no lo veía como un niño, sino como un hombre. El hombre que siempre estuvo atrapado dentro de ese cuerpo infantil, con necesidades y deseos de un adulto. Gracias a su buena respuesta, decidió recompensarla. Trazó un camino de besos desde entre sus pechos, pasó por su abdomen donde le hizo cosquillas y se topó con su ropa interior. Ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, él era consciente de ello, por lo que antes de asaltar su región sur, cruzó su mirada con la de ella y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía seductoramente. Nike tembló ante el gesto.

Livius tomó sus caderas y tiró hacia él para poder acceder más fácilmente a esa zona. Su ropa interior bordó estaba empapada dándole un aspecto más oscuro, como una manzana madura que ruega ser probada. Probó su excitación por encima de la fina tela. Sabía deliciosa. Utilizó su boca y su lengua para degustar a Nike. Cada lamida, cada beso, hacía que ella temblara descontroladamente.

A continuación, ambos se arrodillaron sobre la cama y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Las manos de la chica recorrían la nívea espalda del Rey Sol, al mismo tiempo que las manos de este tomaban su trasero y la atraían más hacia él.

Nike quería darle el mismo placer que había recibido, así que con sus manos empezó a recorrer el pecho de su amado, luego su abdomen, sus caderas. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, lo acarició firmemente por encima de la fina tela que los separaba. El muchacho soltó un sonido gutural de placer.

Decidido a no quedarse atrás, Livius deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Nike. Ella gimió ante la intrusión.

—Aquí fue donde quedamos —habló pesadamente Livius mientras introducía un dedo en su vagina.

—¡Ah!

—Dime Nike ¿te gusta que te toque así? —otro dígito acompañó al anterior en su hipnótico movimiento.

—Aha…

—Eso no es una respuesta —aumentó la velocidad de sus administraciones.

—Sí…—Dijo presa del placer mientras intentaba frotar el miembro del muchacho que ya había humedecido su ropa interior por la expectativa.

Livius, insatisfecho por la respuesta, encontró con su pulgar aquel centro nervioso que lo ayudaría en su interrogatorio.

—¿Sí, qué, Nike? — y apretó su clitoris, lo que hizo que un grito de sorpresa escapara de la chica mientras temblaba de placer.

—Sí, me gusta…ah…mucho…Livius…Ah…se siente mucho mejor que cuando lo hago…

Livius se detuvo en seco. Ese comentario había evocado ese suceso que había quebrado su voluntad y ahora lo había llevado al borde del orgasmo. Se ruborizó. Casi acababa por las caricias de Nike y ese recuerdo.

Al ver que Livius se había detenido, Nike pensó que había dicho algo que no debía y se puso nerviosa. Al notar esto, el muchacho recuperó la compostura, la miró a los ojos y le respondió con su rostro travieso.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Nike—volvió a su tarea de complacerla y besarla—. Aunque no me desagradaría ser testigo de ello, pero sólo si después puedo participar —le susurro de manera traviesa.

Nike enrojeció. Bard tenía razón. A Livius no le desagradaba lo que hizo. De hecho, quería repetirlo. Al final, él era más pervertido que ella.

—Pervertido…—le susurró.

Emitió una risita. Lamió su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió delicadamente, produciéndole escalofríos.

—Perfectos el uno para el otro. —le susurró mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos y la mandaban al borde del orgasmo.

Su cuerpo convulsionó violentamente mientras se agarraba fuertemente al Rey Sol. El corazón le latía violentamente y apenas podía respirar. Se sentía ligera, relajada, como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen esfumado. Miro a Livius que la observaba con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se lamía los dedos.

—Deliciosa.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que el calor volviera a despertar en su interior. Pero esta vez, era su turno. Quería escucharlo gemir, verlo agitado y cambiar esa mueca por una de placer absoluto. Se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo quedar debajo de ella, igual que cuando se escapó del calabozo y lo confrontó en su estudio. Livius sonrió ante la reminiscencia.

Intentó imitar los movimientos que él había realizado en el cuerpo de ella. Bajó con sus labios por su pecho, su abdomen, hasta el borde de su ropa interior. A esas alturas, cada contacto producía temblores en el cuerpo del muchacho. Ella lo miró, aún tenía esa sonrisa socarrona, debía seguir. Debía usar su último recurso, eso que le explicó Bard:

_—Si realmente quieres complacerlo, Nike-chan, lo único que debes hacer es…_

Aún no podía creer que Bard se atreviera a decirle semejante cosa al oído, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Le quitó la ropa interior a Livius dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Su miembro liberado y erecto esperaba por ella. Nike lo miró a los ojos y se humedeció los labios sensualmente.

"No lo hará o ¿sí?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la lengua de Nike que danzaba sobre su dolorosa erección. Cuando ella lo introdujo en su boca, Livius arqueó su espalda y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un sonoro gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Nike se felicitó a sí misma y siguió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. Después de unos minutos, Livius se incorporó y la apartó suavemente tomándola por los hombros. Nike lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Ya es suficiente, Nike. Si sigues no podré…—Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Su rostro era de súplica mezclado con placer y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Quiero acabar dentro de ti. ¿Puedo?

Su vagina se contrajo placenteramente ante las palabras de su amado. Estaba lista.

Invirtieron posiciones, pero antes, el muchacho sacó una pequeña caja del cajón de su mesa de noche y la abrió. De ella sacó lo que parecía un globo y se lo colocó en su miembro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un método para evitar que quedes embarazada. —Le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. —No estoy interesado en tener hijos aún. ¿Tú sí?

Negó enfáticamente con la cabeza. No lo había pensado. Se reprendió mentalmente, sabía que había hierbas que las mujeres tomaban para evitar los embarazos. De hecho, sus hermanas lo hacían. Eso demostraba quién era la persona adulta y responsable.

Livius se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su mejilla.

—Te amo, Nike—tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su corazón— Esto te pertenece.

Nike sonrió.

—Yo también, Livius. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo… todo… es tuyo.

Tras estas palabras de amor, los amantes se besaron tiernamente transmitiéndose todo su amor y deseo. Livius se posicionó sobre Nike y le pidió permiso con la mirada. Nike asintió y rápidamente su miembro se introdujo en su interior. Al principió un dolor punzante la invadió, pero los besos y palabras de amor de su esposo la ayudaron a superarlo.

Cuando se acostumbró a la intrusión y el dolor se esfumó, Livius comenzó a moverse y el placer se abrió pasó. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación hasta que ambos llegaron al climax gimiendo el nombre del otro. Después, el sueño los invadió.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie se atrevió a entrar a la habitación del rey por temor a interrumpir algo. Finalmente, Livius se levantó primero y dejó descansar a una adolorida Nike ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cerca del mediodía, Nike se levantó y se aseó. En su camino hacia el comedor se cruzó con Bardwin que le guiñó el ojo descaradamente provocando un profundo sonrojo en la chica. Cuando terminó de desayunar, se dirigió al jardín para escapar de sus lecciones como todos los días.

—Nike-sama—la llamó una de sus criadas—, su majestad la require en su estudio.

Nike se dirigió allí. En su interior estaban Neil y su esposo mirando unos documentos.

—Hola, Livi. ¿Qué sucede?

—Majestad, Nike-sama, me retiro. Con su permiso. —dijo en cuanto la vio entrar.

Livi no habló hasta que Neil no cerró la puerta y le pidió que se acercara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado.

Nike se sonrojó un poco.

—Bien… un poco extraña, pero bien.

Él asintió comprendiendo. Para evitar el silencio incómodo, Nike hizo conversación.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Estoy evaluando los gastos del palacio y calculando el presupuesto para el año siguiente.

—Ah…

—¿Y tú?

—Escondiéndome de la institutriz.

Suspiró molesto.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que prestes atención y no te saltees las clases? Ve en este instante.

Nike le sacó la lengua. El Livi de siempre había vuelto.

Mientras su esposo le daba un sermón sobre responsabilidad, ella se colocó junto a él y se acercó a su rostro.

—Como desees, Livius…—susurró en su oído sensualmente y lo besó en la mejilla.

Nike abandonó la habitación entre risitas, dejando a un Livius sin palabras. Cuando Nike salió, Neil volvió a entrar.

—¿Livius-sama, qué le ocurrió en el rostro? —le preguntó al ver a su rey totalmente ruborisado y rígido.

—¡Nada! Volvamos al trabajo, Neil. —dijo molesto mientras en su mente ideaba una forma de hacérsela pagar a Nike esa misma noche.

Fin

N/A: Amé este anime y me quedé con ganas de más. Pero el manga no está demasiado avanzado en español o inglés, por lo que recurrí a fanfiction, pero no había muchos fics al respecto :(. Así que decidí contribuir a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
